Artificial Darkness
by Vivian Potter
Summary: 4 years after the war and Harry's disappearance Hermione has exiled herself to rural Romania. She foolishly hoped maybe she'd fidn Harry as she traveled all over Europe struggleing against the hostile and evil vampires
1. Chapter 1

It had long passed, the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. War as it commonly has to tendency to do so changed her, beyond recognition. It had been four years and she still woke in the night drenched in cold sweat, Her dreams were often of the bloody battlefield. Members of the order and death eaters lay bloodied, eyes wide starring at nothing. She had been in the thick of it all. One of the leading witches against Voldemort; she had stared death in the face and cheated it. She hadn't done it alone. She and two young wizards were the beacons of light in so much darkness.

In the atrium of the ministry of magic was a large portrait featuring 'the trio'. Unlike most wizarding painting this was unmoving. Ronald Weasley, a tall, freckled, wizard with aqua blue eyes, and red hair down to his shoulders. His hand at his side gripping his wand, his stance and eyes exuded determination and strength. A girl stood with a hand on her hip and her other hand at her side holding her wand also. Her long auburn curls fell halfway down her back her bangs swept across her forehead. She had chocolate eyes that sparkled with dynamic energy .She was a very pretty young woman; she glowed with fire and intensity. But between the two was none other than Harry Potter. His wand raised, his emerald green eyes bright, courage seemed to emanate from him. His disheveled jet-black hair revealed a lightning blot scar. He had charming boyish good looks that were distorted in his concentration.

A golden plaque shined luminously under the portrait. It read in black elaborate cursive

The Trio:

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger

The portrait stood as a reminder to the wizarding world to the three young people who led the wizarding through the darkest of times in history. They were dubbed the most powerful and important wizards and witch of their time.

After graduating from Hogwarts the war raged on for five years until it culminated in the bloodiest and epic wars the world had ever seen. Hermione and Ron were there when Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. There had been a flash of golden light, which lit up the battlefield like a second sun. The light dissipated the ground was smoldering smoke rising rapidly.

"Harry!" she remembered screaming "HARRY!" she could faintly hear Ron yelling also, like he was far away even thought they were right next to each other. A black shadow moved toward them obscured but smoke. Their hands clenched on to their wands instinctively. Then the shadow began to take shape, a knot in Hermione's middle recoiled instantly as she saw those familiar emeralds green eyes. Harry's hair was matted with blood, dirt, and ash; he was covered head to foot in it all. Hermione ran to Harry and flung her arms around his neck.

He was ready for it. Once upon time Hermione had hugged him like this and knocked him to the floor with such force he had a bruise on his bum. He was older now, taller, and stronger. He could easily pick up the petite girl. Tears streamed down their faces.

Ron walked up to them a grin on his face. His two best friends released each other briefly to pull him in to the embrace. It was the happiest moment in their lives. It was over!

This did not last long. They were torn apart shortly after. Harry who had worked for the ministry as a top secret operative was sent away on a 'secret mission'. No one knew where he had gone, he hadn't written. Hermione and Ron remained close throughout this.

It had been a year after; Hermione had been offered a job to go work with a group of wizards who dealt with Vampires in Romania and all over Europe. She'd accomplish so much in her short life a desk job wasn't what she wanted anymore. Part of her also hoped she'd find Harry.

**Present time**

Hermione Granger stomped in to a small house on the out skirts of a small village in Romania. She wore black britches, high black boots, an unbuttoned white oxford shirt, a black tank top under that, and a simple silver crucifix rested on her chest as it heaved in anger. A clunky belt hung slanted on her hips. Wooden stakes, her wand, tiny bottles of holy water, a sheathed sword hung off her right hip. A band on her left thigh held a sheathed dagger as well.

Slamming the door behind her " I wish you'd refrain from that." Came a voice from a near by couch. The speaker was a tall lean, handsome man, barely older then Hermione. He had classically handsome features, pale skin, navy blue eyes and dark brown hair that was about the impair his vision.

"Pietro, I thought you were in Austria?" She said as if trying to find out what he'd done wrong. (Pronounced Pee-A-tro)

"It's just splendid to see you too Hermione." He said giving her a mischievous grin. He crossed the room towards her; he walked like a lion moving on its prey of course this is how he always walked. Pietro was a confident brave man who sometimes bordered on arrogance. He leaned on the kitchen counter where next to Hermione who was fixing herself some tea. "What's got your knickers in a twist," he paused smirking "this time?"

"Those villagers! I tell them to stay in at night, they as usual blatantly ignore me." Hermione growled pulling down a teacup roughly.

"Well Hermione, they always do that." Said Pietro taking her teacup she'd just set down and taking a sip.

"No but last night there was an attack on these a pair of young lovers, out on a midnight snog." She then paused seizing the teacup from him, he smirked playfully but Hermione ignored it. "I go down to inquire and they blame me! Bloody…" the rest was inaudible as she muttered under breath.

"Well can't say Austria was any better, everything was just peachy, till Sebastian was called to the ministry." He took out a silver flask taking a hearty swig. "He was righted gutted about it."

"What? The ministry hasn't contacted us since, well since I came."

"Well I reckon you can think on that during the trip." Pietro said casually. Seeing her confused expression he elaborated. "We're to," he motioned between him and Hermione " set up in a new village that's having problems with an especially nasty gang of vampires."

"When do we leave?"

"One hour." And with that she was running up the stairs.

Exactly one hour later Hermione was yelling at Pietro to hurry up. She had shrunk her belongings and supplies and placed them in a small bag hanging off of her belt.

When Pietro finally was ready swearing colorfully under his breath they apparated. When her feet felt ground again there was a small 'oomph' beside her as he had lost his footing. They were in the more mountainous region of Romania, and Ancient castle was high above a small valley where a tiny village stood. Smoke rose from the thick trees surrounding the town. The artificial darkness created by the trees reminded Hermione of the forbidden forest. They were on the out skirts of the small village and quickly made there way in to town.

To be continued……………….

A/N: I don't know it is a weird idea huh? Well I was just inspired to write something along this story line. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Artificial Darkness 

A/N: Wow I'm so glad this story had been accepted well, thanks to my reviewers! I love getting reviews so keep coming!

Jackalope hunter: Haha Pietro and Hermione will be kicking some 'Vamp ass'. Pietro is the Italian form of 'Peter'. I heard it when I was visiting my friend in Italy and I really liked it!

Thirty minutes later Hermione and Pietro walked briskly in to the small village, it was very drab. The whole area seemed to be drained of color. The villagers stopped and stared at them as the walked through. The only colors they wore were variations of gray. Hermione's smile quickly faded when they made it to the center of town, there was a small group of disgruntled looking men chatting menacingly. The group of men stopped their talking as soon as they saw Hermione and Pietro walking towards them. His hand instinctively flew to his wand on his belt; she put her hand on his abdomen, signaling to let her handle it. Hermione walked briskly up to men and there was as usual an air of bossy confidence.

"Hello I am Hermione Granger, this is my partner Pietro Lucien, we've been sent to…" but she was cut off but the oldest and most pompous of the men.

"You're the Vampire killers?" He said incredulously. The man turned to his fellows and let out a bark of laughter. At this Pietro had tried to advance on the man but Hermione flung out her arm to stop him.

"Yes, we're the vampire experts you sent for." She said keeping her tone dead pan.

"BAH!" was his response "Listen girly, do you know how many vampire hunters have come and met their dooms here?"

"I think we'll manage."

"Fine but it's your pretty neck you're risking." The man touched her neck with the tips of his fingers. Pietro moved so quickly it was blur, he grabbed the mans wrist, gripping it so tight the man howled in pain.

"Pietro!" At this he released the mans wrist glaring at him. "I apologize, we'll be on our way now." She shot at glare at Pietro and they walked without another word past the group of men. They soon came to a small house right where Sebastian had said to him it would be they walked in. They spent most of the rest of the day cleaning and setting up. After it looked quite nice she looked out the window the sun was fading fast.

"How long you give it?" she asked polishing her crucifix.

"Till dark? An hour. I say we do the Orion strategy." He said with a smirk.

"That one? Again?"

"It's effective especially when we've just set up post." He paused "or we could do the Romeo and Juliet strategy." If it was possible his grin widened even more.

"Fine, Orion it is." Hermione said grudgingly and went upstairs to get ready. She rummaged threw her trunk and pulled out a simple long black skirt, stuffing the crucifix in to her black tank top, so it look liked a simple silver necklace. She put the skirt on over her britches and belt. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail her hair cascaded down her back in luscious auburn curls. Soon she went back down stairs to find Pietro grinning at her smugly.

"You better head out now, while its still light." She nodded and walked haughtily out in to the cool twilight. The sun was just about to set; she could just barely see it from where she'd stationed herself in the forest. Her crucifix felt hot, it was a signal that Pietro was stationed also. She looked around in to the trees. There was a flash of gold light in the tree she was leaning against and she knew where he was.

It seemed to go from sunset to pitch black. Hermione stood up straight walking around the area, looking around that's when she heard it a crack of twig and the rustle of bushes coming from behind her. She whipped around.

"Hello? Who's there?" she called her voice trembling. "Hello?"

Then threw the trees three figures emerged. There was a short stout one he had messy brown hair and brown eyes and a pig like face. Another was taller and very skinny had greasy black hair that was parted down the middle and up turned nose and a pointed chin and gray eyes. The tallest had a darkly handsome face, large dark eyes, he was skinny but skinny as the other, broad shoulders, hollow cheeks, and dark curly hair al little bit past his ears.

"Hello there" said the tallest one as they advanced on her, Hermione was backing up almost tripping over a root. They two shorter ones laughed but the tallest quieted them raising his hand. Hermione was up against a large tree now, her heart racing and her chest heaving from fear and excitement her breath coming in quick successions

"W-who are you?" her voice was shaking. It had become considerably colder since the 'men' came in to the area.

"I'm Hephaistion," his dark eyes locked with hers as he drew nearer, his eyes were full of hunger and lust. His eyes moved from her eyes down to her slender neck. He reached out his icy cold fingertips touched her smooth warm skin.

Panic had crept up threw Hermione's stomach When a quick flash so bright it was like they were an inch from the sun. The men screamed covering their eyes, Pietro jumped down from the tree landing next to her. He straightened up next her a smirk playing at his mouth. She smiled then ripped off the skirt, pulled out her crucifix, and pulled a wooden stake from her belt.

The light had was gone and but the vampires were still cowering in pain. Hermione's hand gripped the back for the short ones head, pulling his hair. Raising her arm up and swiftly plunging the wooden stake in its chest. With one last excruciating scream he disintegrated in to dust. She looked as Pietro stabbed the greasy haired vampire. They exchanged a knowing glance then sprinted off in to different directions.

Grabbing her want from her belt, light erupted from the tip. "A witch? I should've known." Said a voice behind her. She whipped around Hephaistion was smiling at her his fangs bared he looked tired no doubt the effects of the sunlight pellet. There was short silence as they appraised each other. He looked her up and down licking his lips.

"I think I'll rather enjoy this." He lunged at her. She jumped backwards narrowly avoiding his grasp.

He quickly recovered. She tucked rolled and hopped up with great agility. She had positioned herself perfectly to finish him. In a blue of silver and arrow shot from a tree embedding it's self in Hephaistion's shoulder .A thick fog generated around them, it cleared as quickly as it came. This wasn't a common trait in the common vampire, a way of escaping and appearing stealthily or when said vampire was injured it could not escape of on it's own.

Hermione swore colorfully and looked up in to the trees she heard the ominous pop and knew whoever it was they were a witch or wizard and were very much on her bad side now.

To be continued………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Artificial Darkness

'It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.'

-Oscar Wilde

Hermione's encounter set her off. She vigorously tore through her many volumes on vampire law, history and their covens. She was bound and determined after the other nights encounter. But nowhere could she find anything on this coven she was staking out. Pietro proved himself useful by providing Hermione with information from the towns folk and coffee.

"There is no record of any Coven that could have taken root here, I don't understand." She slammed the book down on the kitchen table where Pietro sat calmly never taking his eyes off his mug of tea, which he was stirring.

"Go outside and cool off."

Hermione hmphed but obeyed and walked out the front door closing it forcefully. She leaned against the door her arms crossed in deep frustrated thought. She didn't know how long she'd being thinking when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Snapping out of her reverie she looked down to find a small Dow-eyed girl staring up at her clutching her little rag doll. She smiled kindly at the child and bent down.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked around for a minute before answering Hermione "Ariela."

"That's a pretty name."

"Are you going to stop them, the bad ones?"

"I most certainly will."

Ariela looked determinately at Hermione "You'll need his help."

"Whose help?" she asked intrigued but the girl didn't answer she just dropped the something at Hermione's feet then scurried away. She picked up what Ariela had dropped, a silver head of an arrow. She stood up looking around but the little girl was gone. A cool breeze swept threw her playing with her hair. Glancing at dimming horizon of pinks, oranges, and purples. Her stomach in knots as the forest seemed to grow darker with each second. Pietro and she would be patrolling tonight for the first time since the other night. These vampires were different stronger unique even.

Darkness came and settled on them. Hermione came down the stairs where Pietro was waiting for her. She was dressed head to toe in black. A black v neck long sleeve shirt, with her typical tight black breeches that disappeared perfectly in to her high black boots. Her utility belt hung slanted on her hips and her hair tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Her silver crucifix was like a bright light against the black.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They were quiet as they walked through the threshold of the forest. Stakeouts could be very boring or very exciting. Nothing happened for a long time. Until the faintest cry she'd ever heard met her ears. She glanced at Pietro who had heard it to they moved faster walking briskly to where it was coming from. What met their eyes they'd seen before but it never failed to unsettle them. A young girl 18 or 19 maybe lay on the ground, Her shirt as torn revealing her bare breasts. She was bleeding profusely from the neck and both of her wrists. Pietro covered her with his cloak the girl's eyes wide staring at the heavens. She was alive but only just, she didn't have much longer.

Hermione bent over the girl pushing back a stray lock of her hair from her face. Her head turned ever so slightly to look at Hermione. She saw her eyes growing dim, letting out on last rasping breath, she was gone.

She closed the girls vacant staring eyes. It was acts like this that made her blood boil. _Just turn them or kill them don't leave them to suffer_ she thought angrily. They needed to move on and quickly. Pietro put a charm on the girl's corpse to keep it hidden until day light when they could retrieve it.

Hermione unsheathed her sword. Gleaming in the moonlight she made her way through the trees Pietro following his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The stopped when an evil cackle came from a head of them. "Did you enjoy my present?" came the smooth voice of Hephaistion. He seemed to materialize from thin air his smirk revealing his long pointed fangs. Two more vampires appeared next to him their fangs bared also.

"I've got the goons can you handle him?" Pietro whispered Hermione simply nodded. She turned and bolted threw the woods. He would follow her she knew he would. Vampires when humiliated didn't take it lightly; he had a vendetta against her. She'd wounded his pride by living.

She whipped around her sword raised  came striding in to view. He closed the between them, he got too close her sword cut threw the air when he had been as he jumped back. Swords were too slow she had to beat him at his own game. Discarding it she landed a kick in his mid section.

The fought ruthlessly bobbing and weaving until Hermione bobbed when she should have weaved. Hephaistion took his chance her grabbed her from behind. His hand yanked her head to the side exposing her slender neck he lowered his mouth to her neck. She could feel his fangs brush the surface of her skin. He would savor this, take his time. His free hand not restraining her crept up her shoulder and plunged in to her shirt roughly ripping her shirt. Tears came to her eyes as he violated her. She tried to step on his foot with her pointy heel but he avoided then and just slammed her down on to her knees.

His fangs scratched the surface of her skin drawing a little blood he licked the small cuts and smiled evilly. Bringing his mouth up to her ear he whispered "You're _delicious._"

In a last desperate attempt to save her life Hermione twisted around elbowing him in the chest knocking him off of her. Scrambling to her feet she hastily threw Holy water packets and ran. She heard his screams and the sizzling burning of his skin as she sprinted away. Ripping off her shirt revealing a black satin corset, these uncomfortable garments come in handy for concealing hidden weapons incase one is captured.

She heard him stumbling after her. Whipping around wand raised "STUPEFY!" red sparks erupted hitting Hephaistion as he fell to the earth with a dull thud. Taking out a stake from her utility belt she strode over to where he lay.

"Enervate." He rose and charged at her, when he was mere feet Hermione dropped to the ground kicking at him feet knocking him back to the ground. She pierced his heart with the stake. He let out a shrill scream as she twisted to stake. His body disintegrated in to dust.

She'd never been so happy to see Pietro who was sitting against a tree a cut was bleeding across his cheekbone his clothes ripped and tattered. He looked up when he saw her coming. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." His voice was barely above a whisper giving her a faint smile. She hoisted her wounded friend to his feet and helped him back to their little cottage, as he was too weak to apparate.

When they returned Hermione put him to bed then not able to sleep sat on the couch with a cup of cocoa hoping to shake off the icy feeling of Hephaistions touch. When she sensed she wasn't alone. Putting down her mug slowly she spun around and couldn't help but gasp in shock.

To be continued…………………………………………………………….


End file.
